


Accidental

by overdose



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Yaoi, cute first relationship, kaneki x naki is real, this prob gonna turn into a gay parade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki never knew this would happen. It just did- And does he regret it? With a guy like Naki, of course he doesn't. Although Naki does have his little secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> oops
> 
> only person in existence to ship kaneki x naki

 

It was an odd first meeting. Tons of thoughts ran through Kaneki's head, but once Naki appeared and continuously tried to attack Ayato, he focused on the ghoul. He was innocent, shouting for his boss, his big bro, Yamori. 

 

His struggle to write Yamori's name made Kaneki's guilt increase. So he helped him.

 

"Thanks, man! You're a good guy!"

 

That's when his guilt sky-rocketed to the heavens. He didn't feel bad for eating Yamori, but he did feel bad for Naki... 

 

Naki really took a liking to Kaneki. He waved to him- talked to him, enjoyed his presence. They loved to have each other around. It was really weird, but they didn't notice. Kaneki was lost in those innocent eyes of Naki. His guilt disappeared. Kaneki nearly forgot about Naki and his idiocy.

 

And maybe the fact that Naki could be batshit sadistic and crazy like Yamori.

 

 Kaneki didn't mind when Naki hugged him. It felt so good, so sweet, so calm... He hugged back, never wanting to let go. 

 

"Eyepatch- get off me, you've been on me for too long!" Naki said.

 

Kaneki blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," He laughed. 

 

Naki stiffened. He looked at the ground and also began to blush. "Err...Eyepatch.." 

"Yeah?"

 

He took two steps. His lips pressed against Kaneki's cheek. 

 

"I'm so sorry!" He covered his mouth and panicked. "I- I don't know what happened- I- I thought- You- I didn't mean to do that! What if you get pregnant?!"

 

"It's okay," Kaneki smiled, rubbing his cheek. "I won't get pregnant..."

 

"I really wanted to kiss you, Eyepatch! On the lips! But I messed up- I hate this! You probably bang chicks!" Naki frowned. "Ugh!" He kicked the floor. 

 

Kaneki laughed. "Hey, don't be like that." He hugged Naki again. "You want a kiss?" 

 

Naki nodded cutely. 

 

"Alright," Kaneki leaned in and held Naki's head, smiling widely. He kissed him. It was supposed to be a quick kiss, but they both got engrossed. It turned into a long, passionate kiss with both sides softening their grip. Naki wrapped his arms around Kaneki, as the half ghoul allowed his arms to rest on Naki's shoulders.  

 

Naki was unexpectedly a good kisser. Who else would kiss him? Definitely not Ayato.  

 

".....I just kissed him," Naki fainted. 

 

"N-Naki?!" 

 

* * *

 

Kaneki couldn't keep his fingers off his mouth. Naki, he kept thinking. How happy the ghoul was when they finally kissed. 

 

Ayato quickly noticed. "I saw you and that crybaby hit it off." 

 

"Huh? Oh.... wait...... you did...?"

 

No one fucked with Eyepatch. 

 

So, when Ayato catches the mighty half ghoul kissing Naki, who isn't really that great, well, it was the end for him.

 

"Don't worry," Ayato said. "I don't care. But you own me one." 

 

Kaneki sighed in relief. "Okay..." 

 

He touched his lips again, wondering how Naki kissed him so gracefully. 

 

That style of kissing...

 

almost seemed familiar. 

 


End file.
